If You Dare
by littleflappergrl
Summary: Adriana explores an old Hollywood-themed hotel with her grandpa. But, as she explores, she discovers spine-chilling secrets.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"Great-grandpa, where did you say we're head off to, again?" I quipped as I shut the car seat door beside me.

"The Hollywood Tower Hotel... It's an elegant building! It was built in..." Great-grandpa paused to think for a moment. "Ah! It was built in 1939! Some people reckon it's haunted because of what happened one night," he explained.

"What happened?" I asked with curiosity.

"Well, some five people were the first to check-in in the hotel... It was a married couple, a nanny, a movie star child (whose name is Sally), and the bellhop. They stepped into the door of an elevator... But, it would turn out to be a nightmare! You see, child, lightning supposedely struck that night on to the Tower. After that, the five people were never seen again..." Great-grandpa explained. "The Tower soon closed after that, and it's been empty ever since..." he added.

I looked down, twiddling my fingers, perhaps with some nervousness. "Oh," I finally squeaked.

After about an hour, we finally arrived. I glanced up at the building and winced. For some reason, this hotel didn't seem of what I had in mind. It was a tan-ish color with windows starting to come off. The gate was pretty rusty after all these years. You could see where the lightning struck, as my grandpa explained.

I slowly got out of the car, and helped my grandpa with the suitcases. Trying to grip onto two suitcases, I muttered, "It sure is fancy..."

"Awh, now quit being sarcastic, Adriana!" Grandpa snapped, opening the gate. Surprisingly, the gate welcomed us without any trouble. We started waddling our way through of what seemed like a maze of cement! Lo, and behold though, the doors were soon in front of us! I noticed the door had a tiny creak opening, so I volunteered to open-sesamy this time.

What we first came to was the lobby. Gazing and scanning it with my eyes, there were _piles_ of dust everywhere! I snickered before saying, "This place is ancient!"

"Quite bickering, and let's just move on!" Grandpa barked.

We walked over to the front desk, and grandpa ringed the bell. Not long after, a man in bellhop attire approached us... He had a wicked grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The bellhop (spookingly) greeted us. He nodded at grandpa and I. He finally introduced himself. "I am Jeffrey, one of the main bellhops of this hotel. As you can see, the place is quite deserted... Ah, alas, the tragedy that brought onto this once exquisite hotel..."

I was soon not paying attention, for I heard a faint sound. It was music. I noticed it was coming from above. I started creeping toward one of the walls, which had a door attached to it. I started reaching for the knob...

"Ah, ah, ah, ah!" Jeffrey snapped, fly-swattering my hand with his. I nearly jumped ten feet away... He scared me so much! "To get to your room, you need to take the _elevator_," he added, showing grandpa and I the way.

I gulped, remembering the story grandpa had told me. We soon went through a library. Oh, how I was interested in reading some of those books! This place was starting to get creepier and creepier. Not long after, we were fowarded to the elevators. I took sight of one with a sheet over it. Grandpa saw it too.

"That's probably the one that sent the lost souls to their doom," he whispered to me. I nodded, frightingly. I looked up at the elevator we were about to board. _Seemed like it would take forever for these rusted-old machines to work!_ I thought. My foot started tapping impatiently.

"Adriana, you've got to remember this hotel was made in..." Grandpa started saying.

"1939..." I finished, with boredom. I let out a deep sigh, tired from all the waiting.

_CRRRRRANK!_

Grandpa and I both jumped at the loud sound. "Jesus!" I yelped, backing away. Grandpa grabbed my wrist, and tugged me by his side. We both noticed the light on top of the elevator lit up. Our elevator was finally starting to come down. Jeffrey then joined us, standing by the opening of the doors.

"Your room awaits you..." he said, with a chilling voice.

I got shivers down my spine. Abrava-cadabara, the doors magically opened! Grandpa and I stepped into the elevator, with Jeffrey following along. We were going to be taken to the fifth floor. I wondered about with my eyes cautiously. _What if this is some sort of prank?_ I pondered. I interuppted my thought by asking grandpa, "So, why are we here again?"

"I came here a few days before the grand-opening... An open house!" Grandpa recalled. "Ever since the haunting, I've always wanted to see of what has come of this place," he added.

I nodded, turning my face to gaze at the doors. _Ding!_ We finally reached our destination. All three of us stepped into the hallway. Even this was rusted up! Jeffrey led us to our room, unlocking the door.

"Now, if you two need anything, you can call me at the lobby..." Jeffrey assured. He pointed towards a phone before saying, "The phone's right there..."

Goody, this was one of these old phones! I was always a lover of antique goods, so it made me happy to see a phone from the 20th century! However, I was rather surprised the phone still had a connection...

"Adriana, let's unpack, shall we?" Grandpa interuppted. I did as I was told. I opened up a closet, but was rather disappointed. Dust mites _everywhere_!

"Uh, grandpa... I am _not_ putting my clothes in this dirt-bunny-house!" I said, sniffling, trying not to sneeze. That sneeze then came out of nowhere. _Ahh-chooo!_ I cupped my hand over my mouth, startled at the echos of the sound I had just made.

Frankly, nothing happened. Nothing creaked, no dust came falling down, nothing. That, I was thankful for.

Grandpa finished putting the clothes in the closet, and shut it. "Alright, that's all done!" he cheerfuly said. "Now, Adriana, what do you say we-"

He cut off, for he saw I had a bewildered look upon my face.

"Grandpa... I hear something..." I quietly whispered.

"Ahhh, nonsense, you're just hearing things!" Grandpa murmered.

"No, no! Shhhh! Listen!" I protested.

The sound got louder. This time, it wasn't music. It sounded like singing. It was defintely nearby. I braved to open our room door. I looked both ways, before looking to my left again. Grandpa appeared behind me. Now he must've heard the singing, too. The singing was quite faint, but it was clear:

_It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring...  
Rain, rain, go away, come back another day...  
It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring... _


End file.
